Talk:Adam Taurus/@comment-99.88.187.122-20200201084117
Okay first of all I would like to say this Adam is my second favorite villain in RWBY. But in my opinion I don't think Adam was ever this revolutionary leader like so many people think, I think his story was always going to go the route it did, now before people start hating let me give you my points: We first see Adam in black trailer here he is willing to blow up a train full of people, "I'll set the charges." Blake says "what about the crew members?" what does he say back, "what about them?" That shows right there he doesn't care about lives. We don't see him in volume 1. At the end of volume 2 he makes a camo this is after White fang members have died in those tunnels. Now if Adam was suppose to be a revolutionary wouldn't he be upset, mad that his people have died for a HUMAN CAUSE, no he isn't mad at all in fact all he says is, "they'll listen to me." I think that should've been the first sign that Adam doesn't care about the faunus. In volume 3 we see him twice the first time is when cinder was trying to recruit him, now the first time he turns her down , and people say that was Adam a man who fought for a cause. But here's the thing it's a flash back watch him make that speech then watch that camo he made in volime 2 you can tell he was acting. The second time is when he attacks Beacon a school that was helping his kind Sun, Blake, Velvet went to Beacon the schools where helping his kind you know the kind he's fighting for. I mean Haven academy's headmaster was a faunus and he like lets blow up Because "it's time I got what I deserve." And that's his story a creep on an ego trip. Adam is a man that had inhuman thing done to him that left him wanting as much power and control as possbile so no one could ever hurt him again. Because after volume 3 if you still thiught Adam was this revolutionary volume 5 should've made it clear he wasn't, when he killed Sienna. And tried to blow up Haven agan the headmaster was a FAUNUS he was going to blow up a school that was beeing run by one OF HIS OWN PEOPLE!!! Like Blake said he's spite he doesn'r care if your human or faunus if you get in his way he will kill you. Like I said Adam is a man who had inhuman thing done him that it left him wating power and control so he could never be hurt again. when Adam joined The White Fang I truly do believe he had the best of intentions he was good inspiring upcoming leader he was competent because of that people boosted his ego until eventually he began to believe in his own hype and began to drink his own kool-aid until it just snowballed out of effect and as time went on he went from wanting to help his kind to just wanting to be glorified he was 100% narcissistic he was so up his own ass he couldn't even tell if he was in the wrong or not or he just didn't care because in his mind everyone else is the villain everyone else did him wrong. everyone else is out to get him, so there for I have a right to slash out at the world because the world hurt me first. And thats why he wanted Blake so bad as the volumes went on because he couldn't understand why she left, after all he's the hero he lionized he's the hero why would she leave? He couldn't stand the thought of loosing control over something, he wasn't that obsessed with Blake until she runied his plan in volume 5 . When she went home and he found out he didn't drope everything to go after her he told Corsac and Fennec to bring her to him. And the reason he went down so easy at Haven is because the Blake he knows could never rally people and stand up to him he expected her to run but she didn't. So when volume 6 rolls around he drops the mask because he can no londger use it as an excuse for the horrble thing's he's done. Like what can he do now? Salem wants nithing to with him now that he no loger controls The White Fang humans want nothing to do with him and neather do the faunus so he goes after the one thing where it all went wrong letting Blake go.